Everything You Ever Need to Know about Forks: A Story
by StevenTyler
Summary: What if Bella missed her plane and ended up picking up a book about Forks written by a mysterious man? Whose name happens to be John Smith. Having a seemingly inconspicuous travel guide to the town you're visiting can change your whole perspective.


Everything You Ever Need to Know about Forks: A Story

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. Nope Nope Nope. Go arrest someone else.

Flight number 227… departed

Blink… dark eyelashes fluttered down again. The information board stubbornly stayed exactly the same. Time seemed to slow down for her, separating Bella from the rushing flow of traffic around the airport. Her breathing seemed to close up; she could feel herself beginning to panic.

Without warning time sped up and she found herself plastered to the Information screens.

"What was that?!" With hair sticking to her lip gloss, the image she provided upon angrily spinning around would have been likened to an upset New York tourist, or someone who had just missed their plane. But that would be scarily accurate.

A teenager was sprawled out on the floor a few feet in front of her. He was on the edge of tears as he quickly snatched up the bags that had fallen out of his arms. "S-sorry. B-but I was ju-just _going_." With that he scampered away; dropping pieces from his carryon bag like candy out of a penny machine. Bella, who had cooled off rather fast was now just struggling not to laugh.

A snort sounded from her right, where a man was badly masking his snickering. When the boy slipped on a food wrapper and crashed to the floor, sending his things flying _again_, the man lost his poorly fought battle. Sliding against the Information screens to the floor his snickers turned into full blown laughter as tears streamed down his face. Turning to her he gasped out, "Haven't slept in forty-eight hour-," He howled as the boy went down again, "doesn't take much to set me off." After several gasping attempts, and one bellow, he finally got back under as much control one could have with no sleep. Running a hand through his stiff hair, which did not help at all seeing as it was closer to a birds nest than hair, clambered up from his spot on the floor. Sticking out a hand he shot Bella a tongue-between-the-teeth grin. "Names Smith, John Smith." Now that he was calm, she could hear his Scottish accent poking through.

"Bella Swan. Now I'm sorry if this is a bit rude, it's just that your ac-"

"Ah! No… um yes actually! Scotland, fine place. I guess I am feeling a bit Scottish! But that may just be what you want to hear. Bit complicated really, it's just that- a well! - silly Americans!" He had spluttered half words for about a minute (and did she something about timey wimey?) before settling on the exclamation. Bella watched him struggle for the correct explanation in bemusement.

"I'll take that as a yes then, to whatever question I asked. So did you come here with anyone or are you by yourself? Forty-eight hours is quite a ways to travel alone." She almost immediately wanted to take back what she said when the light in his eyes dimmed and he took on a morose expression,

"I've traveled alone for a long time." In the next instant his face was so cheerful that she almost swore that she imagined his sadness, "But I did come here with someone! She came with me, see! Met in a store basement in London! She's _brilliant_." He ended with a drawl as he adopted a sappy look that made it clear to Bella that was he delving back into his memories. Bella stifled a giggle; she had never met someone so besotted before.

"So are you two married or soon to be?" She had to stifle a laugh this time as he started anxiously waving his hands,

"No! No! Just companions! You know, come with me for a bit, show them the stars. But then they leave- they always leave." John was slipping back into the defeated air he had earlier when Bella attempted to distract him,

"So where is she? Your.. companion?" It seemed to do the trick as he started falling over himself again. Bella did think that it was a bit odd that he moved as if he was used to being much shorter.

"She already got on the plane! Didn't want… to miss… it." He suddenly clapped his hands. "She'll be fine! A-anyways! Enough dilly-dallying! You must join me for a sport of beverage drinking! I missed my flight, you missed your flight, it's a recipe for a perfect friendship!"

Bella yanked her hand out of his grip and stared at him incredulity, not for the first time wondering if he was all there, "Wait- you missed your flight? When?!"

He grinned, "Just now."

Right as he uttered the statement the loudspeaker crackled out, "International Flight 410, Phoenix to Cardiff UK, departed."

O o O o

"So you are Scottish?" Bella calmly inhaled the vapors wafting out of her cocoa. Scooping out her mostly melted marshmallow with a spoon, she nodded absently at his affirmative reply. At the moment she was quite glad that she had accepted his offer for refreshments. A hot cup of cocoa was just what she needed. Bella was so relaxed that she was almost two sips away from falling asleep on the sofa. John Smith really had a knack for finding high quality cafes. The lighting was dim enough to offer a sense of comfort and the high back sofa at every table gave a semblance of privacy and allowed her to step away from the constant flow of traffic. Just how he found a beauty like this in an airport was beyond her.

John startled her out of her reverie by way of a question, "You've heard bunches about myself, so tell me Isabella Swan, where you headin'?"

She sighed and lifted her head to stare into John's warm brown eyes, "Forks I guess. It's in Washington, I'm supposed to be living with my Dad; Mom just got remarried."

His eyes softened even more as he tilted his head and gave her a wistful smile, "Breakups are always nasty but I can imagine that you're at least glad to see him. Newlyweds can be a bit overwhelming. Though from the way you're talking it sounds like you haven't been out there for a while now." He gave a deep sigh, "I can't remember the last time I saw my own folks."

Bella's brow creased. _At the way he said "Folks"…, his parents couldn't be deceased, right? He looks to be thirty at most…_ Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the excitable John Smith, "Well anyways, hmmm Forks… Forks Forks Forks. I know I- Ah! That's right!" He leaned in closely as if he was about to drop a big secret, "I was in the bookstore earlier, before I ran into you of course, and there was this BIG," He stretched out his arms to emphasize, "section of books on towns in Washington!," he leaned in close again, "Ya know, you could probably find something on Forks in there."

She gave a noncommittal shrug, "I like reading, I'll have just have to check it out before I leave now." John gave her one of his brilliant grins that seemed almost too large for his narrow face,

"Try _Flourish and Blotts_, that's where I found them."

Bella nodded in thanks, "Sounds great. Now about this companion…

O o O o

"**Looking for Alaska**, **Book of Impossible Things** (_who's the Doctor?_), some kid's diary ('_guaranteed to give you a soul raising experience', yeah right_), Subscription to John W.'s blog (_why is that here?_), Free trial to Sherlock H's blog," she shuddered, "(_sounds boring_), **Guide to the Galaxy** (_already have it_)…" Bella was garnering strange looks as she wandered along the shelves, skimming the titles of books and mumbling to herself. "How hard can it be to find a whole shelf dedicated to Washington?"

"Excuse me, but did I hear you correctly?" Bella turned towards the voice and found herself face to face with a tall sandy haired teenager. With the bluest eyes she's ever seen.

"Depends on what you think you've heard." The boy seemed to draw into himself before straightening his posture,

"Well, I heard that you were looking for a collection of books on Washington, and that's kinda why I'm here." At the befuddled look she gave him he elaborated,

"I'm Adam Winchester of the **Winchester Family Foundation **and a new thing that we're trying to publish is an itinerary of books for each state. They're specifically for airports, ya know, just so that people have an idea on where they're going. So um yeah, I'm just here to check out people's reactions. I get to go to JFK airport next so," he shrugged and gave a lopsided smile, "yay me."

By this time Bella was wondering why he stopped her, even though he was very nice she had to board her new flight soon. No way was she going to miss it again. He noticed her glazed stare and rushed his next few words,

"Oh that's right! Oh, um, well- I stopped you, it was kinda- _You seemed like you were having trouble and I know where the books are kept_!" He ended in one breath. To continue recovering his breath he made a vague waving motion and led her to an obnoxiously bright display. '_Just how did I miss this?',_ thought Bella. When she turned around to thank the odd kid he had disappeared. She muttered under her breath,

"This airport is full of weirdoes. Nice weirdoes, but weirdoes." Crouching down she scanned the title for a specific one…. "Ah ha! Forks!" She snatched up the book with a very nice photo of the mountain on the cover and read the title out loud, "**Everything You Ever Need to Know about Forks**_, _well that's certainly conveniently broad, 'By John Smith'?!" Bella huffed angrily, "Talk about self-promotion! He sure worked with a lot of people on this book though, Buffy Summers and Robert Pattison. Wonder who they are." She flipped the book over, "Will you look at that, I guess the kid was telling the truth about the publisher. The summary could use a bit of work though, 'From universe-acknowledged author, John Smith, comes a survival guide on how to outsuper the supernatural and ace the even more dangerous challenge, high school.' What kind of summary is that? Supernatural?" She thought for a moment before deciding, "It _is_ a book about Forks of all places… it couldn't hurt to get it."

O o O o

'_Think you've seen it all? Think again. Outside those doors, we might see anything. We could find new worlds, terrifying monsters, impossible things.'_

_Of course this is just Forks. But then again the most terrifying things are cast as the most docile. Good on you for picking up this book! Forks is so much more than it appears. Honestly this whole country is so odd! So many things that are more then they appear! There was this funny little town in Maine, Storybroo- Oh! The traveling impala! So very- oh I'm rambling again. You didn't pick up this book to read about fairytales and demons. Purely Forks orientated- that's you!_

Bella snorted loudly, gaining looks of disproval from the folks sitting around her. She marveled at how John's style of writing matched perfectly with how he spoke. If the rest of the book is as amusing as the preface, then she might not be able to survive the whole flight without laughing.

As the plane left the ground Bella flipped forward a few pages to '_Chapter1: Useful Quotes and Advise'_.

'_Bright, sunny, beautiful. However can we escape this torment?'- Buffy. Now in Forks, it is rarely ever sunny, so if there is creatures there, then it would have to be ones that like to avoid sunlight. _

_'at this point you're abusing sarcasm.'- Buffy. When trying to make friends at school, don't be that sarcastic. We all love some banter, but not all the time. Now the last one, this is important._

_ 'You see that? That attitude there? That's why I always got the extra cookie.'- Dean Winchester. Now acting polite to the right people, that can be important, but also be yourself. Now I'm not so good at the polite part, but you should be better. Also cookies, cookies are good. _

"What?" Bella mumbled in confusion as she fussed with the edge of the paper, moving it back in forth with her thumb, causing a crease. She turned to the next page, hoping that the title of the chapter would help connect the three quotes. '_**Introduction to Forks and the Most Dangerous Creatures in the World: Female Teenagers**__'_. She mused to herself, "That… actually makes a lot of sense".

O o O o

"Daddy!" Charlie Swan stumbled backwards as he found himself with an armful of daughter. Bella was overjoyed to see someone she knew waiting for her at the terminal; because hey, even with an interesting book, plane rides are _boring_.

O o O o

(Need to put this into timeline, from when she finds out about Jake)

_Internet Internet Internet. It's fabulous. Despite some irregularities it is actually quite useful sometimes. And pretty accurate, for apes…_

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to get more well acquainted with it. I mean honestly, I'm a teenager and all I use it for it for is homework. It might also broaden my horizons, and might help me with the slight problem of talking to myself… now what's Tumblr?"

O o O o

Bella stared at Jake, Jake stared back. "Soo… you're a werewolf?"

Jake had readied himself for disbelief and rejection, the amusement dancing in her eyes was making him very befuddled, "Um, yes. And this doesn't, I don't know, bother you?"

"Nope!" she chirped, "But have you ever heard of Moon Moon?"

O o O o

(Scene where she meets Victoria)

Edward growled, pushing Bella behind him, which honestly made her a bit disgruntled. He hissed to her in a low voice, "They're hunters; they think we brought you along for a snack. Don't be afraid, I'll protect you" Edward was expecting his strange human to cower in the face of volatile predators, to his great surprise she let out a giggle.

Under her breathe Bella muttered something, so naturally all of the vampires heard it, "Saving people, hunting things. The family business."

O o O o

6


End file.
